zenonfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 5
"Pure Love" Novel Synopsis: Zenonia is a Zenonite named after this utopian society, but lives a less than perfect life. She lives in place where everyone accepts the idea of pureness. Although she respects the ideals, she can’t buy into it because it caused her life to be miserable. She grew up with her mom, Annabelle, and dad, Charlie. She never met her brother and his dad because her mom le ft them when she got the opportunity to go to Mars. Annabelle was so consumed with pureness, she didn’t care who she hurt or left on her journey. She put pureness above everything, even her own daughter. Zenonia hated her mother because of it. She always felt like she came second or even third on her mom’s list of priorities. She couldn’t understand how she could abandon and break apart her own family just for some useless, never-ending spiritual journey. She was an outcast growing up because she was more earthly minded than other kids, and they teased her about it. She wrote music to help her cope and process her emotions. As a teen, she became very defensive and was hard to get along with. The only person she really talked to was her friend Beth. Beth didn’t have the same beliefs as Zenonia, she actually wanted to achieve pureness. But she loved, her passion, her heart, and her love for family and she knew how much she needed someone on her side. So, Beth stuck with her from elementary. Zenonia dreamed of going to earth, becoming a successful artist and reuniting with her family. When they allowed people to go earth she left school and home and went on a journey of self-discovery. She explored earth for months looking for her brother and her dad. She played shows to make ends meet and though she loved it, she wasn’t where she wanted to be in life. One day, a middle age man, named Syre, went to her at her show '''at Joe’s coffee shop '''and she felt some sort of connection to him. After she performed, she introduced himself and they became friends. As they hung out more, they shared more detail about each other and realized their stories overlapped. Eventually they realized they were siblings. This meant everything to them. They were both lost, aching souls looking for love in the wrong places, but when they found each other they found true love. Nothing could replace the love of family. Additive Comprehension In this story, we learn that Syre has a sister named Zenonia. We also learned why Syre was so broken and desperate for love, because his family was torn apart when he was young. He never got the love and attention from his mother that we all need, he was abandoned by her. This also explains why he was so opposed to the chip. Him and his sister felt the chip was the cause of all their problems and hurt because of their mom’s neglect due to her obsession with it. In addition, we learn that eventually STEC implements new procedures and rules for the chips so people do not come obsessed and over dependent. Lastly, we learn that you can achieve true pureness without help from the chip at all, even at a young age. It’s not easy but it was possible. Zenonia and Syre achieve this and become the face of the two planets. They work together to unite families, and unite people in general despite different beliefs, places of birth and ways of life. Target Market This story will target women ages 15-35. It is not a traditional love story but it hass a strong female lead that will appeal to women. We will put this story in novel because 82% of women (18+) read at least one book a year. Women read books significantly more than men. It is one of their preferred media mediums. We will have it available in print, e-book, and audio books so we don’t miss any of our market. We also want it to be easy access for the audience. This story is also great for a novel because the visuals aren’t what’s important, it is the thoughts, feelings and words of the characters that are. It also allows the readers to picture the scenarios and can help them relate more to the story, because without faces and pictures they can imagine themselves in-place of the characters.